


Not Fair

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Life just isn't fair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

Alex slowly shut the door behind her. Costume, she _needed_ a costume, but what? This was her punishment for waiting until the last second to get a Halloween costume, Kara and James would probably laugh in her face once she and Astra got to the party.

That was assuming _Astra_ didn't laugh in her face first

"Alex?" Astra called from the bedroom, Alex took a breath, Astra probably had her costume all ready, she probably got it back in _January_

"Yeah?" Alex called slowly

"Would you help me with this?" Astra called out, Alex sighed to herself

"Yeah, sure," she replied, trudging to the bedroom "what'd you--" she stopped dead in the doorway, because there, standing in front of the mirror, still struggling with her headwear, was Astra.

Dressed as a Playboy Bunny

A _black_ Playboy Bunny costume with matching stockings of course

"Th-tha-that's what you wearing?" Alex mentally congratulated herself on getting that sentence out, ten out of ten, definitely

"Is something wrong with it?" Astra asked, looking so adorably confused

"No! no, of course not" Alex found herself saying, what she really wanted to say was _'quick take it off!'_ , because there was no way in _hell_ that Alex was going make out the door, costume or no costume, with Astra dressed like that.

Nope, no way

"Very well then," Astra said, she finally righted the ears and then turned and sashayed past Alex "well come along," she said when Alex stood as still as a statue "Kara and James are waiting" and as she sashayed her way out of the room, the little white pompom tail of the costume twitching all the while, Alex went back to her first thought

Life was just not fair


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! a second chapter to Not Fair that nobody wanted or asked for :-)

Standing in front of Kara's apartment door, Alex felt about twenty times more nervous than she should have. Here she was standing in a hallway covered in Halloween decorations, without a costume, with a confused-looking Playboy bunny standing next her. She was starting to mentally chant 'life is not fair' in her head over and over like a mantra.

Realizing that she couldn't hold it off any longer, she knocked. The door opened to reveal a grinning Kara dressed like a leopard or some other kind of spotted feline, she had a leopard-print leotard on complete with a tail and a pair of cat ears, a bit of mascara on her nose and cheeks gave her whiskers 

"Hey," she greeted as she pulled both Alex and Astra into a hug "thought you two were just going to stand out here all night. Come on in" as Kara closed the door behind them Alex was grateful to see that the apartment was empty, which meant that she and Astra were early. Either that or there had been a horrible turn out to Kara's invitation

"Who else is coming?" Astra asked, looking around the decorated apartment, and boy, Alex thought, Kara and James were taking their first Halloween together as a couple seriously. The widows was ringed with fake cobwebs, fake bats dangled from the ceiling, the TV was playing one of the old Frankenstein movies and a giant spider sat in the middle of a large folding table in the middle of the room which was covered in various Halloween goodies, Alex was already drooling at the sight of what looked like homemade rice Krispy treats, drizzled with chocolate no less. Yum.

"Lucy and Winn," Kara answered

"Together or individually?" Astra wondered, Kara grinned

"Together," she replied "or at least they're coming at the same time anyway, so I don't know if they're, you know, together" she admitted

"Anyone else?" Astra wondered

"Just a few friends from work" Kara explained, busing herself with applying more fake cobwebs to the windows, apparently they weren't spooky enought

"Where's James?" Alex wondered, still eyeing the buffet table and wondering if it was bad manners to start eating before the other guests arrived

"Oh, he's out getting some more sodas," Kara explained, she frowned "Alex, where's your costume?" she asked suddenly, Astra looked over at her niece sharply

"I assumed she was going to change here" she wondered, Kara shook her head

"No" the two Kryptonians turned to Alex, glaring at her

"OK, so, I don't have a costume," Alex huffed "I didn't have time to get one"

"You've been on paid vacation for a month," Astra pointed out "you've had plenty of time, instead all you've done for the past month was sit on the couch eating enough candy to make any sane person sick while watching horror movies on the Syfy channel, all while insisting that it was 'tradition'," she rolled her eyes and Alex regretted teaching her that "I didn't fall for that the first time"

"I did other things!" Alex defended herself, Astra rolled her eyes again

"Badgering me into having sex with you, despite the fact that the candy made your hands sticky, does not count" she stated matter-a-factly

"Oh gross!" Kara groaned

"Oh grow up," Alex muttered "we've been dating for nearly two years, you should be used to it by now," she added as she made a beeline for the buffet table, only to stop when Kara grabbed her arm "hey!" Alex protested as Kara marched her into the bedroom and shoved her down onto the bed

"Sit still you big baby," she turned and began to dig through the closet (which looked like it could use some serious TLC), finally pulling out a plastic bag from one of the various Halloween pop-up stores that seemed magically appear throughout the city every October and then change into Christmas boutiques every December "here, I figured you wouldn't have a costume ready in time, so I got you one myself," she tossed the bag to Alex and turned to leave "let me know if it's too small or too big" she called out over her shoulder.

Realizing she had little choice, Alex dumped the bag out onto the bed, finding a pair of black pants with a matching blazer, a white dress shirt, and a red bowtie. Frowning in confusion she shrugged and quickly shrugged out of her jeans and hoodie and into the costume, wondering just what Kara's plan was. Ever since she knew what Halloween was, Kara had fallen in love with the holiday, Halloween and Christmas were her two favorites, followed closely by Valentines Day, and every time one of those three holidays rolled around, Kara went into Lucy had termed 'super-puppy mode', going all out on a big holiday party with her friends and family. This year was especially important, Alex knew, because it was the first Halloween she was spending with James as a couple, and the third she was spending with Astra, who enjoyed Halloween almost as much as Kara did.

Sighing, Alex squared her shoulders under what she now knew was a tuxedo and stepped out into the living room

"That's perfect!" Kara cheered upon seeing her, she quickly grabbed her phone "Aunt Astra, quick!" Alex scowled as Astra good-naturedly stood next to Alex, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and cocking her hip out, looking way too seductive to be funny, Alex thought as Kara snapped a photo

"What's perfect?" Alex finally demanded after Kara had taken a third photo

"For the theme" Astra explained, still draped over Alex's shoulders like some kind of big cat draped over a tree branch, and of course she'd been in on it, hell she probably helped Kara plan it. The traitor

"What theme?" Alex asked, quickly (and reluctantly) nudging Astra off

"Paired up costumes!" Kara cheered, Alex blinked and wondered if she had some spiked punch without realizing it

"What?" she finally asked

"OK, everyone who comes is supposed to match with their partner," Kara explained "not 'match' match, but be, you know, alike" Alex shook her head was about to ask for more details when the door opened and James walked in. James was dressed like a wildlife photographer, complete with khaki vest, khaki pants, camera draped around his neck, and even an Indiana Jones-style hat.

Upon seeing James' costume, Kara's explanation suddenly made more sense, so if James was the photographer than Kara, dressed as a cat, was his subject, and if Astra was a Playboy bunny then Alex, dressed in a snazzy tuxedo, was her customer. Alex suddenly felt more relaxed, because now she wanted to see what Winn and Lucy came as

******

As it turned out Winn and Lucy arrived just a few minutes after James did, and Alex had to bit her lip to keep from laughing, Winn came dressed in a pretty authentic police uniform, and Lucy came dressed as a prisoner, complete with the black and white stripped outfit and fake chains

"You two look great" Kara grinned, Winn grinned back and Lucy nodded rather shyly before she spotted Astra and her jaw dropped

"Whoa!" she exclaimed "hey, Astra, look at you," she grinned "wow, Alex how much begging did you have do to get her to agree to wear _that_?" she asked

"None," Astra answered "this was actually my idea"

"Wow, seriously?" Winn asked

"Yep" Alex grunted as she stuffed another rice Krispy treat into her mouth, if she could keep eating then maybe she could keep from practically throwing Astra over her shoulder and carrying her off like some horny caveman. It just was not fair for anyone to look that...delectable in a Playboy bunny costume

Nope not fair at all. She stopped eating when Astra gently touched her arm, looking at Alex with a soft expression

"You're going to make yourself sick If you keep eating like that" she said, sounding genuinely concerned, and the way Astra was _looking_ her, like she was something rare and precious suddenly made all her gripping and complaining about the whole thing look so silly. So she was dragged to party she didn't want to go to, who hasn't, at least at this party the only people who could see her embarrass herself were her friends and family, most of whom had already seen her embarrass herself ten times over. Smiling Alex put down her latest rice Krispy and nodded at Astra

"Yeah, probably," she agreed, she glanced at Kara, who was happily chatting with Winn and Lucy and few friends from CatCo that Alex didn't recognize. she looked back over at Astra as someone turned on the stereo, Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ blaring out, Alex grinned "you wanna dance?" she asked, Astra smiled and shyly ducked her head, as she always did whenever Alex asked

"Always"

"Well, then" Alex held out her hand, which Astra happily took

"Do I get a tip?" she teased, Alex laughed

"If the service is good, maybe" Astra grinned and leaned in so only Alex could hear

"Oh it will be, I assure you" she purred, Alex groaned and ducked her head. Nope life was not fair she reminded herself

And that was just the way she liked it

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sappy at the end, I know, but, eeh, its all in good fun. Have a happy and safe Halloween everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little gem. Interestingly enough, our dear Laura Benanti actually did play a Playboy bunny on the very short-lived (she was in only seven episodes of which only three actually aired) NBC series The Playboy Club, as was Jenna Dewan-Tatum


End file.
